Mousepire 4: Escape from the Fan Monster
by Nightmouse
Summary: When we last left our mousepire she was trapped in the ceiling fan...well this is how she gets out.


Don't own forever knight, do own the mouse.

Was going to write "of mice and rats", but the mousepire is still hanging by her tail from a fan...and that really should be resolved first right?

As always these are very quickly written...I'm guessing three sections. If I don't post this now, I won't be able to write part 2 from another location so I'm posting what I have so far.

Escape from the Fan Monster: Part 1 of 3 (?)

From the Diary

of

Vampire Mouse

Hanging by your tail from a fan monster is not an experience I would choose to repeat, not even for poor, lost cheese.

The vampires and humans finally went out the door thing and left me alone.

No more pounding music in my little ears, or flashing lights in my little eyes. And no more endless spinning...the fan monster finally stops. Now how does little mousepire get free?

I don't wanna break my tail, I could, I could...it would hurt a lot, but I could. I don't wanna lose my tail, I like my tail. An ode to my tail...and of course lost cheese. Make that an ode to, far down below, blood...getting kinda hungry here.

When I was a little mousey, mamma mouse once told me...never go near a cat. That is just good advice in general. Didn't the humans have a mamma mouse? Did no one ever tell them to stay away from hunter-vampires? No instincts, silly humans.

Well I've always avoided cats, but my glorious tail, that Mama mouse made me promise to let go, if a cat grabbed it...is now stuck in the fan monster. This is not something Mama mouse ever mentioned.

If I were a lizard a new tail would grow, but I'm a mousepire, and mice only get one tail...I like mine. Are the rules different for mousepires?

Continued in part 2

And now part 2/3

I'm sure you are all sick of the disclaimers by now but here they are anyway. I created and own the mousepire (including the term mousepire...just some legal rigamorale on the off chance I ever try to do anything real with this character), I don't own Forever Knight sony-tristar, paragon, etc do. The cute little avatar was created by Ketrya, and I am very grateful for the inspiration.

Escape from the Fan monster -part 2

From the diary

of

Vampiremouse

Chewing your tail off...Huuurrrrttts.

Mousepire gives up, bring cat to take tail away. Nice quick, snap off. Little hungry self go free. Fan monster worse then cat, never letting go.

Cat not coming, must chew...owwwww.

Squeak it hurt, it hurt. Self blood taste good, so hungry. Pretend it cheese, pretend it cheese, chew, chew... squeeeeeek 

squeeeek 

squeeeek 

That was major owie...but mousepire FREE!

Poor butchered tail hurts.

Ground coming close, blood there Want to lick, not be part of.

Mousepire get in mess by flying, why flying broken?

squeee

Falling. About to go splat.

...eeeee...

Mousepire scared. Not good, not good.

eaaaak 

Mousepire close little eyes

Splat cancelled 

To be concluded in part 3

As I'm sure everyone already knows, I created the mousepire. Her existence and these stories are mine. The avatar is Ketrya's creation. The world of Forever Knights and its characters belong to persons corporate and/or private that aren't me, blah, blah, blah.

phew that silliness done, now to a short author's note then the conclusion of our story.

Since I accidentally erased the first version of this , rather then copying and posting it...well for once you get a second draft...sort of. I write these pretty quickly and barely edit them..but then if a mouse spoke the way I do what would be the point right The original version was longer and probably a bit better but its beddy time for this little mouse so here we go.

From the Diary

of

Vampiremouse

Escape from the Fan Monster

Part 3 of 3

No searing pain, no end of life flashies.

Little eyes crack slowly open, as little toes tremble reachingly for floor.

So close to horrible splat and comforting safety.

The wonderful, lickable, huggable ground...almost brushing poor quivering, hovering paws.

Landing, collapsing, overcoming with relief and fear. Safe on ground with yummy blood drops to lick and pain fading from poor ravaged tail.

An ode to poor tail, an ode to lost cheese, an ode to yummy blood...an ode to ground. Ground, floor, stay, safe, caught by fan monster no more.

Mousepire loves wonderful, wonderful ground

The end of this strange little story...on to the next.

Which is tentatively entitled "of mice and rats".


End file.
